creationfandomcom-20200215-history
Stranded
' '''is episode 52b of Comedy World. It aired on Disney Channel on August 20, 2000. Synopsis Eric & PC Guy find themselves stranded on a deserted island. Cast *Josh Peck as Eric *Benjamin Diskin as PC Guy Carver and his girlfriend make a silent cameo appearance. Trivia *This episode and its sister episode, was one of the very few episodes to air on a Sunday. The next (and last) would be Ghost Brothers. *This is one of the few episodes to only have two voice actors. *When Eric was digging through the sand, two of the things he digs up are a sponge and a starfish. This is a reference to the popular Nicktoon, ''SpongeBob SquarePants. Errors *When PC Guy was eating a sand castle Eric made, his left sleeve turned dark blue for a couple of seconds. Transcript episode opens at the shot of a cruise ship 'PC Guy: '''This is relaxing, Eric. It's just me, you, and this cruise ship. '''Eric: '''But there's about 700 strangers who are on this ship, too. '''PC Guy: 'his sunglasses off You're kidding, right? around I thought this cruise ride was supposed to be PRIVATE, not PUBLIC! 'Eric: '''I guess I must've selected the public cruise when I was buying tickets. '''PC Guy: 'sighs Oh well. I'm gonna get behind the wheel now. Guy goes upstairs 'PC Guy: '''Ah yes, the control room. down on a barrel chair runs in '''Eric: '(as PC Guy talks about random things, Eric begins to speak in his mind) Man, PC Guy can be really boring sometimes. Let's look at the buttons. A.C., Seat Warmer, Auto-Pilot, Cup Holder, (sees the eject button) Reject? Well, I reject what PC Guy is saying right now so... (Eric presses the eject button, which shoots the brothers out of their seats, out of the ship and onto an island.) two dig their heads out of the sand, and they see the ship sailing away. 'PC Guy: 'circle head Mother? 'Eric: '''WOO-HOO! We're out of that ship! '''PC Guy: '''What are you talking about? I'm still the driver of this baby. to control the "wheel", only to realize they are now on an island Please tell me you didn't push that "Reject" button. '''Eric: '''I was uninterested in your blabbering about buoyancy things, so I DID push it. Guy's face is blood red '''Eric: '''Look on the bright side. At least we have... uh, you're gonna yell at me, aren't you? '''PC Guy: 'normal body temperature Believe it or not... no. I'm not going to flip out at you. That was a public cruise party, anyway. But how are we gonna survive on this discordant desert island that is a long way from home? 'Eric: '''Hmmm.... to Eric digging in the sand as PC Guy is sunbathing '''Eric: 'up a paddle ball A paddle ball? PC Guy is strict when it comes to these toys! I'm keeping this! grabs more items, which are a tennis racket, a broken TV, a starfish, a sponge, and a record 'Eric: '''A sponge, a starfish, and a TV? That's the best combination ''ever! Eric continues digging though the sand, he begins burying PC Guy without noticing 'PC Guy: '''ERIC!? WHAT IS ALL THIS!? '''Eric: '(weakly) Discovery. '''PC Guy: '''I'm so mad, I can't even think of a punishment good enough! hermit crab comes up and pinches Eric's nose, causing it to turn purple '''PC Guy: '''That will do. following evening, PC Guy has built straw huts '''PC Guy: '''All of that manufacturing sure made me develop one heck of an appetite. Eric making a sand castle and imagines the castle as a hot dog Hmm, I haven't eaten a single thing in 72 hours, so what harm is this going to do to me? Guy eats the sand castle. Eric is now apoplectic with rage '''Eric: '''PC GUY! YOU JUST RUINED MY SAND CASTLE! '''PC Guy: '''What's the matter, Eric? Were you gonna make a SANDwich with that? rimshot plays Category:Episodes Category:Comedy World Season 3 Category:Comedy World episodes